


it's real gamer hours

by CarbonDogMK



Series: FE3H Modern AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, characters mostly live in different cities, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonDogMK/pseuds/CarbonDogMK
Summary: Put all the FE3H students in a discord, give them games, and watch the shenanigans unfold. May contain inside jokes.





	1. discord

**#general**

-> boredofeverything just joined the server - glhf!

-> Welcome, asheyboy. Stay awhile and listen.

-> Swoooosh. lilfiremage just landed.

-> Brace yourselves. SuaveSylvain just joined the server.

looking4trouble: hey gamers, welcome to our new server

boredofeverything: dang claude, that was pretty fast

boredofeverything: didnt u just get back home like yesterday

looking4trouble: no time like the present hilda

looking4trouble: i mean we found out we play a lot of the same games so

asheyboy: Isn’t this a little weird? like some of us are still high school students, so uhhh

lilfiremage: C’mon ashe! it was just an exchange program lol

lilfiremage: What’s wrong with hanging out with university students, especially those we know already?

lilfiremage: We hung out with them in person for a whole month

asheyboy: Yeah I guess… idk what my dad will think of it though

-> LearnToFly just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf.

SuaveSylvain: just make sure he doesn’t find out, ez

LearnToFly: SYLVAIN! I join this server and the first thing I see is you being a bad example!

SuaveSylvain: uh huh like you listen to your dad all the time ingrid, totally

LearnToFly: I wish I could punch you right now.

SuaveSylvain: im sure

SuaveSylvain: also tf are you even doing here, I didn’t know you used discord

LearnToFly: I don’t use it for anything else. But Felix told me it would be a good way to keep in touch.

LearnToFly: And I won’t lie, the exchange program was the most fun I’ve had in a long time. So I’d like to be able to chat with you guys.

SuaveSylvain: sweet

SuaveSylvain: i bet there’s someone you want to hit on too isn’t there

LearnToFly: I’m leaving.

boredofeverything: LMAO im dying

asheyboy: She didn’t actually leave the server, did she…?

looking4trouble: nah lol

looking4trouble: gimme a sec im inviting other people rn

-> BigBroRaph just joined. Everyone, look busy!

-> Welcome, iggy_does_art. We hope you brought pizza.

-> Where’s Lysi? In the server!

boredofeverything: bruh this place boutta get poppin

iggy_does_art: Hey guys!

BigBroRaph: sup :D

-> Welcome, silentswan. We hope you brought pizza.

boredofeverything: yo even mari :O

SuaveSylvain: lets goooo

Lysi: You’re just happy there’s more girls, Sylvain.

SuaveSylvain: look lysi, you don’t need to be so blunt about it

-> ItsLeonie just showed up. Hold my beer.

ItsLeonie: heyo 

looking4trouble: aight its a party now boys

SuaveSylvain: wait you literally just invited all the alliance students

SuaveSylvain: gimme invite perms, we gotta get the rest of the faerghus gang in here

Lysi: Do NOT give him invite perms.

SuaveSylvain: lysi do you always have to ruin my fun

looking4trouble: lmao

looking4trouble: dw i’ll invite dimitri and edel and they can take care of the rest of it

iggy_does_art: Wait, you forgot to invite Lorenz!

looking4trouble: nuts i was hoping yall would forget about him lmao

SuaveSylvain: LMFAO

ItsLeonie: LOL

lilfiremage: Hey that’s not nice! you should invite him too

looking4trouble: alright fine lol

-> A wild NobleLorenz appeared.

NobleLorenz: Greetings, everyone.

SuaveSylvain: and there he is

NobleLorenz: Charmed.

looking4trouble: im surprised you actually accepted lmao

NobleLorenz: I enjoyed the exchange program, so I decided to oblige. But I may not be online very often. I have more important matters to attend to.

looking4trouble: rest in pepperoni

NobleLorenz: I will take my leave now. 

looking4trouble: hold up

looking4trouble: will you stay if i make an sc2 channel

boredofeverything: wtf lorenz plays sc2?

looking4trouble: yeah lmao him and hubert believe it or not

NobleLorenz: Haha. Unfortunately I cannot stay now, but perhaps that will cause me to be online more often. Farewell.

BigBroRaph: Aw, there he goes D:

looking4trouble: should i actually make an sc2 channel

asheyboy: Yeah I think so. It’s not just Hubert, do you remember Petra? The international student?

looking4trouble: ye

asheyboy: Well she’s crazy at starcraft. Pretty sure she’s grandmaster or something

boredofeverything: holy fric lmao

looking4trouble: woah

boredofeverything: freakin brigidians

boredofeverything: isn’t she like grade 10 too?

asheyboy: Yeah lol

-> BlueLancer joined your party.

BlueLancer: Hello everyone.

looking4trouble: ey sup dimitri

looking4trouble: lemme give you mod real quick and you can invite the rest of the kingdom boyz

SuaveSylvain: it’s the prince man himself

lilfiremage: Hi dimitri!!

BlueLancer: Hi Claude, Sylvain, Annette. This server should be fun.

asheyboy: Hey Dimitri! Oh did you know Raph plays BF1 too?

BlueLancer: Oh, really??

BigBroRaph: Sure do :D

BlueLancer: Wow, alright. We should get in a few games sometime.

BlueLancer: …Or maybe in a little bit. I have to invite everyone else, give me a minute.

BlueLancer: Who is still missing out of our group?

lilfiremage: I think dedue, felix and mercie aren’t in here yet

boredofeverything: bruh i never wouldve guessed that dimitri’s a gamer

SuaveSylvain: dunno if I’d call him a gamer tbh but he plays games at least

boredofeverything: now im wondering about edel lol

SuaveSylvain: idfk lol why don’t you ask

SuaveSylvain: oh wait there aren’t even any empire people in here yet wtf claude

looking4trouble: srry lol i wasnt super close with any of em. i texted edel to invite everyone else tho

boredofeverything: dude she probably doesnt even have discord lmao

looking4trouble: look neither did ingrid before this

BigBroRaph: If you want to have someone from the empire in here, I can invite Caspar!

BigBroRaph: We played BF and worked out all the time at the university!

looking4trouble: oh sure

looking4trouble: lemme give you invite perms real quick then

SuaveSylvain: you’re gonna give him invite perms and not me

SuaveSylvain: I thought we were friends claude

looking4trouble: sylv you know whats gonna happen if i give you perms

looking4trouble: im not giving u perms

SuaveSylvain: lame

-> shadowblade51 just joined. Hide your bananas.

SuaveSylvain: LMFAO

SuaveSylvain: I forgot how edgy felix’s username was

shadowblade51: shut up

-> Where’s WingsofMercie? In the server!

WingsofMercie: Hi hi :D

lilfiremage: Mercie!!

WingsofMercie: Hi Annette! So what is this server for?

lilfiremage: It’s just for our exchange program friend group. I think now that we’re all home, claude wanted us to stay in touch

lilfiremage: A lot of us also play the same video games so we can play together!

WingsofMercie: Oh! That sounds fun. I only play Pokemon though, I’m not sure if that’s popular with high schoolers anymore… 

silentswan: i play pokemon…

WingsofMercie: Oh, great! I’m not sure who you are, though, I can’t tell from the username…

iggy_does_art: That’s Marianne!

WingsofMercie: Wow! Alright, maybe we can trade Pokemon sometime, Mari!

silentswan: ok… 

SuaveSylvain: yo @BlueLancer where dedue at 

BlueLancer: I sent him an invite, but he doesn’t use Discord often. I’m sure he will accept when he next comes online, though.

-> MightMakesRight joined. You must construct additional pylons.

MightMakesRight: BRUH

MightMakesRight: sorry all i was at the gym

MightMakesRight: whats poppin

BigBroRaph: Hey Caspar :D

boredofeverything: yo caspar

boredofeverything: its hilda

boredofeverything: i got a question for u, does edelgard play games at all

MightMakesRight: idk lol

MightMakesRight: why dont you ask her

boredofeverything: she isnt here yet lol

-> ElHresvelg just slid into the server.

boredofeverything: bruh speak of the devil tho

ElHresvelg: I am not the devil, thank you very much.

ElHresvelg: Claude, are you here? I’ve texted all of the Empire students that attended the exchange program, along with Petra. I have all their usernames, so I can add them if you’ll just give me invite permissions.

SuaveSylvain: dang thats gotta be the longest discord message I’ve ever seen

boredofeverything: lmao ikr

MightMakesRight: lmao

ElHresvelg: I think it is still important to maintain civility even while speaking online.

boredofeverything: you’re boring edelgard

Lysi: No, she’s just proper.

boredofeverything: lysi youre literally a gremlin your opinion doesnt count

Lysi: Hilda, I really don’t know what to do with you.

boredofeverything: lol

MightMakesRight: oh edel do you play any video games

MightMakesRight: hilda was asking before you joined

ElHresvelg: No.

MightMakesRight: welp guess that settles it

boredofeverything: epic

ElHresvelg: @looking4trouble, are you here? If you don’t respond soon, I won’t be able to add the rest of the Empire students until later.

looking4trouble: fric sorry

looking4trouble: was smashin with leonie

SuaveSylvain: ha smashin

shadowblade51: shut up sylvain

looking4trouble: lmao

looking4trouble: gimme a sec ill give you the perms real quick

ItsLeonie: alright someone explain to me why claude is really frickin good at smash

boredofeverything: probably cuz hes not in university and has infinite free time lmao

ItsLeonie: ok fair point

boredofeverything: who did he play against u

ItsLeonie: frickin sans

boredofeverything: LMFAOOOOO

boredofeverything: please tell me you won at least one

ItsLeonie: …no 

boredofeverything: rip

boredofeverything: its ok sans is one of his mains lol

boredofeverything: i cant beat it either

looking4trouble: hoes mad

looking4trouble: also @ElHresvelg you should be good to go

ElHresvelg: Thanks, Claude.

-> Brace yourselves. HubertVestra just joined the server.

-> Welcome FerdinandTheFirst. Leave your weapons by the door.

FerdinandTheFirst: Hey all

SuaveSylvain: sup ferd

MightMakesRight: yo ferd

-> operettastar just slid into the server.

FerdinandTheFirst: Hi sylvain, what’s new with you

SuaveSylvain: hold that thought

SuaveSylvain: is that dorothea

operettastar: It is indeed I~

SuaveSylvain: did you make a discord account just for this too

operettastar: Nah.

operettastar: I’m a DJ, Sylvain. Of course I have discord.

SuaveSylvain: wow wtf

SuaveSylvain: my mind’s been blown multiple times today

boredofeverything: same

boredofeverything: now youre gonna tell me doro plays cod or something

operettastar: I don’t play CoD, but I do have a level 60 warlock in Warcraft, if that counts…

boredofeverything: LMAO

boredofeverything: this is too much

-> Narcolepsy1 hopped into the server. Kangaroo!!

MightMakesRight: oh hey lin whats poppin

Narcolepsy1: i was napping and you guys had to wake me up huh

Narcolepsy1: at least it wasn’t caspar spamming my dms again

MightMakesRight: alright when do i ever do that

Narcolepsy1: like twice a day

MightMakesRight: no u

ElHresvelg: That sounds a lot like something Caspar would do, actually.

MightMakesRight: fric

operettastar: Hey Edie, where are the two we’re missing? Bernie and Petra, if I’m not mistaken.

ElHresvelg: I sent them invites already. I think it’s 4 in the morning in Brigid though, so Petra is probably asleep.

-> recluse42 just joined. Hide your bananas.

ElHresvelg: Oh, and there’s Bernadetta.

recluse42: hi

FerdinandTheFirst: Hi Bernadetta! 

lilfiremage: Hi bernie! :D

Lysi: Looks like most people are here now. Maybe we can talk about what channels we should make? Besides the aforementioned StarCraft one, of course.

recluse42: can there be a smash channel

MightMakesRight: there better be

MightMakesRight: i wanna see everyone flip out when the next dlc gets announced

Lysi: I propose a speedrunning channel. 

boredofeverything: lmao does anyone else even do that besides you lysi

Lysi: Yes. Leonie also runs Mario 64 sometimes, and I believe Linhardt does TASing of NES games?

Narcolepsy1: if im really bored sometimes yeah

Lysi: Well, there we have it. @looking4trouble, the people want Smash and speedrunning/TAS channels.

looking4trouble: aite sure

looking4trouble: that way i can flex my sans even more

ItsLeonie: shut up

looking4trouble: hoes mad

looking4trouble: i’ll make a cs channel too cuz i know felix and ferd play

FerdinandTheFirst: That would be excellent! Duos sometime, Claude? Oh, and Linhardt plays sometimes as well.

looking4trouble: maybe. any other requests?

-> Big FishyFlayn showed up!

boredofeverything: uhhhh

MightMakesRight: bruh

lilfiremage: oh my

operettastar: Oh boy. Flayn, who invited you here?

FishyFlayn: Er, hello, everyone. It was Claude who invited me. Is this a concern?

MightMakesRight: big yikes

Lysi: Of course. Who else could it have been.

boredofeverything: claude, you realize you’re coming to GMU next year right

looking4trouble: yes

boredofeverything: and you went and got the discord of frickin seteth’s daughter

boredofeverything: you realize how screwed you are if he finds out right

looking4trouble: i have no regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this one was a little long and draggy but I wanted to get most of the characters introduced. Future chapters will be shorter probably. I've got a couple ideas...


	2. starcraft

**#sc2  
3:54 pm CFST**

NobleLorenz: @HubertVestra are you available to play 2v2 at the moment?

HubertVestra: Yes, I just finished my paper. Allow me a moment to open Battle.net…

**#general  
3:55 pm CFST**

-> HunterP joined your party.

HunterP: Hello everyone!!

MightMakesRight: oh hey petra what’s up?

HunterP: Edelgard has invited me to the server. Is this server to discuss gaming?

MightMakesRight: yeah more or less

MightMakesRight: we have a starcraft channel, i think hubert and lorenz were about to start playing

looking4trouble: if ur gonna join em dont embarrass them too hard

looking4trouble: ashe told us that you’re grandmaster?

HunterP: Yes! I have been playing sc2 ever since I was 12. It is my favorite game!

MightMakesRight: bruh…

looking4trouble: monka freakin S

**#sc2  
3:56 pm CFST**

HunterP: Hi! Caspar said you two were about to start the playing of sc2?

NobleLorenz: Oh. Yes, we were. I’m sorry, you are…?

HubertVestra: I believe this is Petra, correct?

HunterP: Yes, that is me! May I join?

NobleLorenz: Well, far be it from me to refuse a lady. I suppose you wouldn’t mind playing 3v3s, Hubert?

HubertVestra: I suppose not. However, I will be very displeased if me and Lorenz must… “carry” you, as they say.

HunterP: I will be trying my best!

NobleLorenz: I don’t think we need to worry, Hubert. Petra is Brigidian, remember?

HubertVestra: Bah. Merely a stereotype. 

**#general  
4:31 pm CFST**

silentswan: @recluse42 are you there?

recluse42: you scared me mari!! i don’t like pings…

silentswan: ohh! I’m so sorry…

recluse42: it’s ok… what did you want?

silentswan: i just wanted to ask how far you were into curious village…

recluse42: oh, i finished it! i’m like halfway through diabolical box right now

silentswan: what??? you played through it so quickly…

recluse42: i don’t leave my room, remember? i burn through video games pretty fast

recluse42: i love this series so far though! thanks so much for recommending it to me!

silentswan: aw, you’re welcome… it’s my absolute favorite.

SuaveSylvain: you two are too cute

shadowblade51: …and both offline

SuaveSylvain: dangit felix do you really always have to go out of your way to put me down

shadowblade51: yes

SuaveSylvain: :C

**#sc2  
5:45 pm CFST**

HunterP: Thank you two for the games! That was fun :DD

NobleLorenz -> HubertVestra: Wow.

HubertVestra -> NobleLorenz: I’ll say.

NobleLorenz -> HubertVestra: I do believe I was just… carried. 

HubertVestra -> NobleLorenz: Me as well. Very much so.

NobleLorenz -> HubertVestra: When I stated that she was Brigidian, it was… mostly in jest.

HubertVestra -> NobleLorenz: I think today has shown me that stereotypes are very often founded in reality…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like chapters from now on will vary wildly in length. This one ended up being really short but I have a few longer ones planned...
> 
> Also, Brigid is now South Korea and nobody can change my mind


	3. smash

**#smash**  
**7:47 CFST**

MightMakesRight: ALRIGHT BOYS its saturday night who lookin to play a few

looking4trouble: yo im down

boredofeverything: i have a project i should be working on

boredofeverything: but lets do rotations

ItsLeonie: hey hold up lemme join

boredofeverything: the fric leo arent you like in fhirdiad rn

boredofeverything: you said there was some big story you got assigned to right?

ItsLeonie: look just cuz i’m a journalist doesn’t mean I never get breaks

ItsLeonie: it’s 8 pm

ItsLeonie: also, this hotel has really good internet and my room’s got a nice tv

ItsLeonie: so lemme in

asheyboy: Wait, I’m feeling some smash rn too

looking4trouble: bruh

looking4trouble: yall know what this calls for?

MightMakesRight: bruh

boredofeverything: bruh

looking4trouble: yeah boi it's TOURNEY TIME

looking4trouble: hold on ill make a challonge real quick

asheyboy: Ooh, I'm excited

asheyboy: Wait, we only have five people though, how's this gonna work?

MightMakesRight: not a problem

MightMakesRight: @FerdinandTheFirst @recluse42 get in here we're smashin

recluse42: do i have to...?

MightMakesRight: bernie whenever we play u whoop me so hard i cant even do anything

MightMakesRight: yes you have to

FerdinandTheFirst: Oh? I didn't know Bernadetta played smash.

MightMakesRight: oh youre in for a treat bud

MightMakesRight: claude youve played bernie right?

looking4trouble: actually cant say i have

looking4trouble: can she beat my SANS

MightMakesRight: yea dont even try to meme on her lol she'll end u

looking4trouble: we'll see about that :eyes:

ItsLeonie: yo we're only missing one to have eight

ItsLeonie: who else here has ult?

boredofeverything: @Lysi get tf in here

Lysi: Ugh.

Lysi: I literally asked yesterday if anyone wanted to play Melee netplay with me and nobody responded.

MightMakesRight: yea cuz we dont play an old glitchy game lul

Lysi: Well, those "glitches" are what allow Melee to have infinitely more depth than Ultimate. 

Lysi: But fine, I'll play. I don't have anything better to do at the moment, anyways.

looking4trouble: ok, this is epic

looking4trouble: bracket is up. gimme a bit caspar ima stream my matches

boredofeverything: oh boy more sans vods. im thrilled

boredofeverything: i think we're up first, lysi

Lysi: Alright. I made a room.

ItsLeonie: ashe join my room

asheyboy: Alright, just give me a sec...

MightMakesRight: claude did you seriously have to put us first

looking4trouble: yee

looking4trouble: ur gonna have a bad time

MightMakesRight: ughhhhh

FerdinandTheFirst: Looks like it's us first, Bernie! @recluse42 are you ready?

recluse42: i already made a room

FerdinandTheFirst: Oh. Well, that was fast.

**7:54 CFST**

boredofeverything: LMAO lysi stop trying to shine out of shield you're thinking of the wrong game girl

Lysi: I hate this game.

Lysi: Maybe I'll try Lucina.

asheyboy: Aw man Leonie you couldn't at least go a little easy?

ItsLeonie: if you're just gonna run into every one of my jabs i'm not cutting you any slack :p

asheyboy: It's not my fault jab bair kills Kirby at 60 at ledge :,(

ItsLeonie: yeah well... it's not my fault you main kirby

looking4trouble: LMAO

MightMakesRight: ok i hate everything rn

looking4trouble: at least it wasnt a jv4 :^]]]]]

looking4trouble: srsly tho stop charging fsmash weve had this discussion

MightMakesRight: i didnt choose the doriyah life the doriyah life chose me

MightMakesRight: @FerdinandTheFirst is your match going any better than mine lol

FerdinandTheFirst: She hit the Diddy infinite on me twice.

MightMakesRight: oh

MightMakesRight: bernie you can't just DO that to people

recluse42: then he should start teching :>

looking4trouble: k im not gonna lie im kinda scared

looking4trouble: what kinda wacko can do the diddy infinite online

MightMakesRight: bernie is like the definition of wifi warrior

MightMakesRight: born in the lag, molded by it

Lysi: Yeah, I could believe that.

Lysi: Also, I lost. I want my good dair back.

boredofeverything: lysi if lucina had melee marth dair she'd be even more broken than she already is

boredofeverything: id rather not think about what thatd be like

asheyboy: GG!

ItsLeonie: whew ggz

ItsLeonie: that one was way closer. totally wasn't ready for the stone edgeguards

asheyboy: I'll get you someday Leonie C:<

FerdinandTheFirst: Alright, well that was certainly an experience.

MightMakesRight: jv4 or nah

FerdinandTheFirst: No, I did... 34%.

MightMakesRight: lmao honestly better than i expected

MightMakesRight: its alright ferd, i only got claude to like 70 this time lol

looking4trouble: every time you just stand there charging fsmash i get a free charge shot lol

looking4trouble: smash needs a big brain

MightMakesRight: what are u implying

MightMakesRight: my brain is plenty big

looking4trouble: yea so big that it exploded and now u dont have one

FerdinandTheFirst: LOL

FerdinandTheFirst: That was so bad. Why did I even laugh?

ItsLeonie: ok bernie play me

recluse42: k

looking4trouble: hilda we're up

boredofeverything: can u like

boredofeverything: not play sans

Lysi: Hilda, you're asking Claude not to meme. It's a lost cause.

boredofeverything: yea fair

boredofeverything: maybe i'll try wolf this time

looking4trouble: lol

looking4trouble: top tiers got nothing against sans undertale

FerdinandTheFirst: Never change, Claude.

**8:03 CFST**

ItsLeonie: alright apparently roy is not allowed onstage against bernie's pichu, like ever

ItsLeonie: i almost got jv4'd

looking4trouble: yea u should play mac, youll have more consistent kill power :^]

ItsLeonie: shut up claude 

ItsLeonie: playing against pichu is upsetting me enough already

ItsLeonie: what do i do

asheyboy: I think Mario is a good matchup!

MightMakesRight: cough mid-set coaching

ItsLeonie: my mario kinda sucks anyways

ItsLeonie: but i guess it's worth a shot 

**8:06 CFST**

boredofeverything: k im kinda mad ngl

boredofeverything: tired of losing to a stupid grinning skeleton every time

boredofeverything: gonna get on the GRIND

looking4trouble: hoes truly are mad

boredofeverything: u better be scared claude

boredofeverything: im WOKE

boredofeverything: (also exam break starts in a couple weeks so i will become powerful)

looking4trouble: ill believe it when i see it

ItsLeonie: well that didn't go well

ItsLeonie: how do you even get pichu combos so well online? like geez

MightMakesRight: wifi warrior, i told u

MightMakesRight: bernie, maybe you should stop flexing so hard

MightMakesRight: ur scaring ppl

recluse42: dont look at me! u guys dragged me into this!

boredofeverything: LOL

boredofeverything: meanwhile bernie just reluctantly destroying everyone

boredofeverything: kinda excited for this finals

boredofeverything: end claudes existence for me pls

looking4trouble: in scared lol

looking4trouble: bernie who are u gonna play?

recluse42: youll see...

looking4trouble: friiiiiic

looking4trouble: im too scared to play sans lol

looking4trouble: i will do what i must

MightMakesRight: ugh no youre lame

looking4trouble: i want to win ok you cant blame me

FerdinandTheFirst: Who’s he playing?

boredofeverything: joker >_>

boredofeverything: i died for this

FerdinandTheFirst: Eugh.

asheyboy: Aw c’mon you guys. It’ll still be fun! And we all get to watch this one too.

MightMakesRight: ashe you are a sunshine cinnamon roll and i love you

MightMakesRight: alright then. lets get some pogs in the chat

ItsLeonie: Pog

FerdinandTheFirst: Pog

boredofeverything: Pog

Lysi: That emote isn’t even in this server. What are you guys doing?

boredofeverything: lysi shut your mouth you’re part of the speedrunning community

boredofeverything: your pog count is like way higher than all of ours

MightMakesRight: O FRIC

FerdinandTheFirst: Wait. Icies???

MightMakesRight: ohhh boy if you guys havent seen bernies icies ur in for a treat

MightMakesRight: ...just like that LMAO

FerdinandTheFirst: WOAH

boredofeverything: WHAT

asheyboy: what even was that???

looking4trouble: wtf just happened...

boredofeverything: claude u better focus on your match LMAOOOO

ItsLeonie: yeet smash fastest stocks???

asheyboy: alright, now I blinked and bernie got 75% off a grab.

FerdinandTheFirst: This is ridiculous. I didn’t think bernie was this good!

MightMakesRight: i told yall

MightMakesRight: LOL dude is bernie gonna win in under a minute

Lysi: She’s certainly on pace to do so.

Lysi: If anything, Ultimate definitely has a more interesting ICs than Melee. I’m impressed.

boredofeverything: claude's actually getting CLAPPED

ItsLeonie: can't even get arsene out cause he's dying too fast LOL

FerdinandTheFirst: And another desync to fair spike for the three-stock. I can't believe what I'm watching right now.

looking4trouble: aite well uh, that didnt work

looking4trouble: ima play ike

boredofeverything: id bash on u for picking another top tier but after that slaughter i cant even blame u

ItsLeonie: ike isnt even top tier anyways lol

Lysi: Oh yay. Neutral air.

asheyboy: I mean, it seems to be working!

ItsLeonie: o shoot that was CLEAN

boredofeverything: dang this is a lot closer. claudes going sicko mode

MightMakesRight: its like the last episode of one punch man

MightMakesRight: where the villain makes saitama actually kinda try

boredofeverything: yea but saitama still wins without trying much 

asheyboy: ...oh...

FerdinandTheFirst: Yeah. Speaking of which, there's another infinite...

boredofeverything: noooo claude you were doing so good

ItsLeonie: literally how did she even get that setup??? that was so frickin fast

ItsLeonie: im in awe

asheyboy: All hail the new Smash queen!

looking4trouble: noooooOOOOOO

looking4trouble: what the fric bernie you never came to any of our smashfests at the university

looking4trouble: how was i supposed to know

recluse42: im sorry, i only play wifi...

recluse42: fun tourney though

boredofeverything: just another day in the life of epic gamer bernie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know single elim tourney. i was lazy tho im sorry


End file.
